UTC+03:00
UTC+03:00 is an identifier for a time offset from UTC of +03. In ISO 8601 the associated time would be written as . As standard time (all year round) East Africa Time *Comoros *Djibouti *Eritrea *Ethiopia *Kenya *Madagascar *Mayotte (France) and Scattered Islands in the Indian Ocean (Bassas da India, Europa Island, Juan de Nova Island) *Somalia *South Sudan *Sudan *Tanzania *Uganda Eastern Europe Forward Time (EEFT), or Further-eastern European Time (FET) Since September 2011 the following areas in Eastern Europe use UTC+3 all year round: *Kaliningrad Oblast, Russia, Kaliningrad Time *Belarus, Minsk Time Arabia Standard Time Arabia Standard Time, or AST, is used by some countries in the Middle East. As this time zone is predominantly in the equatorial region, there is no significant change in day length throughout the year, so daylight saving time is not observed. Arabia Standard Time is used by the following countries: *Bahrain *Iraq *Jordan *Kuwait *Saudi Arabia *Yemen *Qatar Notes: #The westernmost point at which UTC+03 with no DST is applied is the Russian town of Baltiysk, in the Kaliningrad Oblast, at 19°55′E. Before 27 March 2011, it was the westernmost point of Sudan, in the West Darfur state, at the border with Chad; Geneina, the capital of West Darfur, located very close to that point, has a longitude of 22°27' E. #The easternmost point at which UTC+03 with no DST is applied is actually the easternmost point of Saudi Arabia, in the Eastern Province, at the border with Oman, with a longitude of roughly 55°20' E. As standard time (Northern Hemisphere winter only) Formerly Moscow Time, before 27 March 2011; now UTC+4. As daylight saving time (Northern Hemisphere summer only) Eastern European Summer Time - Territories observing European Union DST rules *Bulgaria *Cyprus (including Akrotiri and Dhekelia (UK) and Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus) *Estonia *Finland (including Åland) *Greece *Latvia *Lithuania *Ukraine *Moldova *Romania *Turkey Middle East - observing various DST rules * Egypt *Israel *Lebanon *Palestinian territories *Syria See also *Time in Ethiopia *Time in Russia *Time in Antarctica – some stations use this time zone Notes #The westernmost point at which UTC+03 with DST is applied is actually the westernmost point of contiguous Russia, near Lavry, Pskov Oblast (27°19' E). During the summer the time employed there (corresponding to 60°E) is 33°41' E of physical time, i.e. roughly 2 hours and 14 minutes ahead of physical time, making for the largest discrepancy between time used and physical time for UTC+3 with DST. This actually the largest discrepancy overall for UTC+03 even if UTC+03 with no DST is included. #The easternmost point at which UTC+03 with DST is applied is Cape Zhelaniya, Severny Island, Novaya Zemlya, Russia (69°06' E). During the winter the time employed there (corresponding to 45°E) is 24°06' W of physical time, i.e. roughly 1 hour and 36 minutes behind physical time, making for the largest discrepancy between time used and physical time for UTC+3 with DST for that time of the year, but not overall (see note 1 above). #On February 8, 2011, Russian President Dmitry Medvedev issued a decree cancelling DST in Russia. Under the decree, all clocks in Russia will advance one hour on March 27, 2011, but will not change back the following October, effectively making Kaliningrad Time UTC+03 permanently, and Moscow Time UTC+04 permanently. #Ukraine had UTC+2 plus regularly EEST from 1992 till 2011 (in years 1981–89 Moscow Summer Time) until the Ukrainian parliament added one hour "on the territory of Ukraine from March 27, 2011" and canceled DST on September 20, 2011 de facto making EEST (UTC+3) the new standard time.Ukraine cancels use of daylight saving time, Kyiv Post (September 20, 2011) After strong criticism from the mass media, on 18 October 2011 the Ukrainian parliament cancelled its previous decision. References Category:UTC offsets